


You Met Me on a Sunday Morning (when I was starving to death and you stole my fish)

by alseT



Series: Author's favourite [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Angst, Dog Kylo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force bond is there if you could find it., Force made its appearance as a vase, I just want to write something happy, Leia and Han are still Ben's parents, Snoke is an evil scientist, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cat rey, in a way if you know what I mean, lots of fluff ensured, other humans are still humans, so there, tags are getting ridiculous, that's what you‘ll get when you write an animal au, we all know internally Kylo is a closet poet, which is not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseT/pseuds/alseT
Summary: “Don't be afraid,I always felt it, you know.” he manages to get the words out weakly, like he has to get the words out before it’s too late.” You are not alone, I'm with you now.”(He knows, he knows how afraid she is all the time. She remembers those nights when a sudden fright gripped her and she would go to the room his cage’s in and he didn't say a word but always awake like he’s been waiting. They just sat there, wide awake but no one said anything, with only darkness surrounding them, Rey always felt better -)“No, you are not.” She says, nearly breaking into tears when she finds that he’s so heavy and she couldn't even drag him to someplace safe.( YAH that's the angsty part )* exactly what it says on the tin, sort of. because seriously there's a lot on the tin*  Modern animal au not in a Disney way.





	You Met Me on a Sunday Morning (when I was starving to death and you stole my fish)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! ( I know it's still a little bit early for this, but I don't care!!)

  
**

To begin with, Rey is a cat. A disappointingly ordinary one. As far as she knows, she's not after some kind of famous breed.

Her fur, which has the colour of desert and the first ray of the sun, would look great if she can find some place to bathe and at least spend two hours a day to groom. She’s too busy just surviving right now, so naturally she’s just a dirty little cat always wandering in a dirtier little street.

She knows deep down she’s different somehow. She can talk to cats, of course, by mewing and rubbing, however, she has another language inside of her waiting the day for her to use. She couldn't help but feel lonely when she finds out that none of the cats thinks what she thinks. They are more like, alive, and she is living. More like human is what she means.

Sometimes, she can understand other animals. But it’s no use to her scavenging so she just figured she’s a weird cat. So far, she hasn't find any other cat like her.

She has to admit, her life was as boring as she could get before Kylo Ren came into the picture.

  
**

When she finds a large dog trashing in the net, with such ferocity she thinks he might be a wolf or something. There are three humans trying to hold him down. He's still fierce, but it’s wearing him out. She can almost feel his strength falter from where she’s observing. It's only a matter of time when they subdue him and get him into the car, which she knows she would never see him again if he gets in there.

It really gives her very little time to think, especially when he catches her eyes in all this mess somehow. The humiliation he feels at the moment is a solid thing, she could even touch it. As a payment, Rey finds it enough.

I mean, who is she kidding, this dog is Kylo Ren, lots of cats talk about him, they say he killed many dogs cats and even human once which Rey doesn't really believe. But it would do her a lot good if he owes her a favour or something. Right?

They know each other, sort of. Last time she checked, he seemed to know her. Besides, she’d like to tell him she’s not a scavenger anymore. She's got a family now.

**

( She has seen him once or twice before, when she’s still a stray, a little scavenger in the street, endlessly worrying about her next meal, and some mean human, especially those with cars. The kind of creature that makes a lot noise that hurts her ears, but lots of things hurt her ears. But she’s fascinated by them. She’d like to, if possible, get in one one day. She's a cat after all, curiosity’s all she gets before it leads her to certain death .

Before they really met each other, Kylo was nothing but a dog with a name like some terrible food to Rey. The rumours about him never really scared her. She's a very practical cat, stray and all.

  
And their first meeting is not what she would recall as a pleasant memory.

The week before had been hard for her, she couldn't seem to find enough food anywhere.

And when she finally found a half dried fish, she thanked the maker for her luck, tough it was trashed by a whole pack of wild dogs running out from nowhere before she could even take a bite. And one black in particular crushed into her.

When they got up, she was hungry ,angry ,more than confused and at the very edge of killing some dogs.

“So you're the girl I've heard so much about.” He intoned, when both of them regained their basic dignity, his glittering eyes tracing the movement of her skinny tail, which should've been hilarious, but she just wants her tail to stop moving and stop embarrassing herself. He’s even larger when she’s up close. She thought he’s a Labrador.

He had this deep voice, like it's rumbling out from his chest. It's nice.

“What about me?” She asked. “I’m nothing special.”

“You can talk with me, and think, that’s very special.” He said.

“I was abandoned by my parents when i was little, pretty sure they wouldn't do that if I were special.”

She squinted at him when he made no attempt at answering. It almost like he felt sorry for her.

“Look, will you just give back my fish and leave me alone? I'm sure you've got plenty other things to do.”

  
For all her attempts to stalk away, he simply blocked her way with his body. She really started to hate him right now.

“Tell me what do you know about human.” He asked.

“You mean the kind who feed our kinds and give us place to stay?” And sometimes hurt us, a voice said at the back of her brain.

“Yes. They consider us as their slave but they are wrong, we are so much more and when the time comes they would pay for it”.

Suddenly his eyes caught something far away and he set off without another word.

“Hey,” she called out after him with great courage. She's too hungry to care. “You haven't given my fish back you dumbass!”

(Later to her annoyance she even found black hairs on her orange fur. It tasted like wood when she tried to get it off.)

The only thing good ever came from that was that she was found by a human called Han Solo afterwards, and she then was adopted by the Skywalker family. She figures she could always run way if they turns out to be some kinds of monster. No one can keep her anywhere if she doesn't want to be there.

And it turns out they are perfect. Exactly the kind of family she wants to be with if she had been a domesticated cat. Han has a car called millennium falcon. He even let her go into his car once and took her for a ride.

She thinks Leia and Luke understand what she’s saying sometimes, but she’s not sure.)

 

  
**

  
So, no time to hesitate.

  
She jumps up and uses all the strength she doesn't even know she possesses before today to scratch the man who’s trying to weighing down Kylo’s shoulder blade. The man yelps in surprise and pain, loosening his hold. Kylo doesn't miss the opportunity.

Her nails hurt. This better be worth it. She thinks.

They run together. She's pretty quick but his legs are considerably longer. It wouldn't surprise her if she would never meet him again after this. The whole thing’s pretty traumatic.

But as always, Kylo has a way to surprise her. He waits at the end of the road.She slows down.

  
This black gigantic Labrador just sits there, in front of her, staring her down with his fathomless eyes .

But to be fair, all dogs’ eyes are fathomless. Rey doesn't mind play this game with him if her neck doesn't threaten to break. He’s too large, and too wolf like. Rey doesn't think he’s a good dog, not that she knows anything about dogs.

“Come with me, you don't need to be any one’s pet anymore. You have potential, it’s in there, I've seen it.”

Potential? What’s he talking about? Rey slowly and delicately licks one of her tiny paw and thinks hard. Oh, right, she sort of just recklessly scratched the weird looking ginger man with her nails.  
  
For him.

Turns out totally not worth it. The more she remembers the more she’s angry with herself.  
  
“ —Together, we can rule the whole human race.” He continues, seemingly oblivious to the state of her mind.

He must have hit his head pretty hard. Rey internally rolled her eyes. This seriously is an another living example that warns her never even try to understand what's going on inside a canine's brain.

“I'm flattered.” As a well mannered cat, she decides to let him down politely, not that he deserves it. “Thank you, but no.”

“You don't believe me.” His voice dangerously soft.

“No,” she answers reflectively, then. “Yes, how exactly are you gonna do that?”

“I can read other’s thoughts, even control them sometimes. And you would be able to do it too, give time.” He observes her. Her fur fluffs uneasily when she catches his calculating look, like she’s his prey or something.

“There's someone guiding me. You need a teacher. I could teach you.”

“ No. I don't need anything. I'm staying with Luke now, they are good people. All I need from you, is staying away from me. And thank me for saving your life.”

“Luke,” he takes a step forward, eyes narrowing. “Luke Skywalker?”

He knows Luke. She realises.She doesn't know which nerve does she just strike, but he seems like he had some serious issues with Luke. He bares his teeth like he’s going to bite someone’s head off.

Her instincts warns her, so she runs away.

  
**

 

The next time they meet. It isn't really Rey’s fault that when he says “ We are not done yet”, a vase coming out form no where and landing on his head.

Luke really lives in a dangerous neighbourhood.

She stands there, staring at the motionless body of his , contemplating the absurdity of the whole situation and stalks in to fetch Luke.

Luke gasps when he sees Kylo. Turns out Kylo had been the Skywalkers’ dog before. And the last time he was here, he nearly bit Han’s left hand off, which ended with Han Solo in the hospital. And Kylo ran away before anyone could do anything.

Who could've guessed that.

( Rey learns that a lot later because no one really talks about it.)

  
**

“Is that Ben —” Leia starts.

 _Kylo_ , the black dog snarls, struggling in his chains, too bad only she can understand him.

“Yes.” Luke says, his hands hanging dangerously out of Kylo’s reach, just barely. Rey wonders if this is how he lost his right one in the first place. “Rey brought him back.”

“Good girl.” Leia says, slightly rubbing her head. She purrs and preens a little. When she finds Kylo glares dagger at her, she just purrs a little more.  
  
Traitor. She can almost hear him speak between his clenched teeth.

“Sorry.” she says smugly. She’s not sorry _at all._

  
“ I’ll tell Han Ben’s back now.” Leia says, grabbing her jacket while making her way out.

“ You sure this is a good idea?” Luke asks.

“ Why not? You know Han still loves Ben no matter what right? He’s like our son.”

  
They put him in a cage, temporarily. They say it’s because they are afraid he would run away again.

 

Rey feels a little bad about this.

**

 

When Han arrives, Kylo makes a show of pretending to sleep and ignore everything Han says. But Rey thinks she can feel something coming from Kylo. Almost like remorse and guilt. Rey pities him a little.

Leia asks Han to give him sometime, and Han sighs. He will be out on business very soon and not exactly knowing when he could be back again.

“I forgave you long ago, this is always your home, you know that right?” Han says before he left. Kylo didn't say anything. But Rey knows he hears them just as clearly.

 

Han laughs when she rubs his leg, and brushes some of her fur back to their place.

She likes Han.

He has let her in his car after all.

 

**

“ They call you Ben.”

Later when she totters around his cage, trying to make small conversation, he ignores her too. But she thinks it’s because he’s too embarrassed to say anything. His dark fur almost melts into the darkness. But she’s a cat. She always has good eyes in the dark.

“You've seen plenty things right? Like sea or forest or mountain and things. I heard them talk.”

She goes on when he still doesn't say anything.

“I’ve never left this street, but I really want to.”

His left ear twitches a little, and she waits expectantly, but his eyes are still closed and he makes no sign of talking.

She sighs, loudly.

She kinda predicted that much, but still feels disappointed. She really needs a friend.

**

“You know, Leia loves you, and I'm sure even though you said Luke tried to kill you, he must have his reason, he doesn't try to kill you now. why can’t you just put all your angers aside and try to be their family, I mean, you are damn lucky that they care about you, and even try to find you when you go away, you bit Han, so what? I'm willing to forget all these nonsense if you just stop making all these trouble, I really don't understand you —“

  
To stop her talking, he licks her face with his equally large tongue. Though unlike hers, his is more soothe. She is so stunned, dumbstruck or whatsoever, it takes her a whole minute to say anything.

“That's disgusting, you licked me. You. What the—”

“Humph.” Is all he says.

She sees some of her fur at his mouth. Her light fur’s kinda stands out from his dark one. She assumes he has got a lot more in his mouth but is too proud to spit them out. Good, she thinks darkly. the bastard deserves this.

 

**

 

I still don't know your name.

Huh? Oh. I'm rey.

It’s weird.

Nothing could be weirder than Kylo. Did you get it from a jelly box?

  
**

 

I've seen the sea, Rey.

Really? what does it look like?

Blue .

And ?

Lots of water.

That’s all?

And salty.

You really suck at describing things you know. it’s such a waste the things you've seen.

We arrived there in the morning, Leia told me to go adventure myself, so I went to the beach, the sea seemed endless at first it even scares me a little, I thought if i went in there i would never go out again. I would just disappear. The waves crashing the sands are a non-stoping sound, at first it’s too loud and noisy, but little by little I forgot it’s there. It’s so peaceful and there’s a silver line beyond the sea where it touched the sky.Sunshine were brighter in the reflections. Now I know you, I wish you were there with me.

 

 

  
_(Wow.)_

 

 

Hey, Kylo?

Yes?

I wish I were there too.

 

**

 

That night when she goes to sleep, she dreams of an ocean, she doesn't know what it is at first. It looks so different in real life than those pretty picture on books.

He's here. She figures this must be his dream. For she would never be able to imagine an ocean this vividly.  
He seems a little surprised to find her here.

“I'm dreaming you.” He says. “Of all the creatures on earth.”

“How do you know I'm not dreaming _you_.” She argues back, annoyed by his tongue.

But an annoying dog couldn't hold her attention any longer when there’s an ocean before her. She wanders a little closer to the water. The sands feel so real under her paws and everything is so comfortable. She becomes careless. The waves reach her little frame and suddenly she’s drowning.

She panics, the primal fear of water kicking in and her thin legs striking the water, but it’s too deep and the land seems so far away. All her struggle seems so useless. Vaguely she could hear Kylo shouting her name somewhere . _Help me._ She wants to shout back, but water gets in the way and all she could make is some incoherent noises. Like a dying cat.

Maybe she would die here. Die in a dream, is that even possible? Would Leia find her cold body in the next morning? The thoughts doesn't continue very long. Kylo dives in the water and drags her back to the beach with his teeth at the back of her neck. It should be uncomfortable, but she’s in no position to be picky. And it’s not uncomfortable, not really.

It feels, strangely enough, _safe._

“What?” After she spits out all the water, she asks. “Does sea always do that? It’s dangerous, you should've warned me.”

“No.” His answer come back indignantly as always. “Probably it’s you. Cats are all afraid of water, you think it would hurt you somehow. It influences the dream since we apparently are dreaming together and you made it happen. Congratulations.”

“Hey.” She yelps. “you are not the one who’s about to die in a dream, would it hurt you to be a little civil?”

She's sure he’s about to come back with some snarky reply but then he suddenly bursts into laughing.

Her head snaps at him. “What?” She hisses.

“Look at you.” He managed to get words out betweens his fits of laughter. He actually mentally projects it at her. She sees herself. A very pitiful looking cat staring back sadly at her.

“Damn you,” she curses with all her heart, and then she smirks at him , projecting the picture in front of her eyes right back at Kylo. She doesn't even question herself how she does that.

It’s his turn to curse.

After all no one could look good when their furs are soaking wet.

 

When they all calm down afterwards. They sit together on the sand to watch the sun. It has a gentle glow that doesn't burn their eyes when they look.

“I can't believe I'm here .” She says to him quietly, like she would break something if she speaks up.

“But you're here now.” He whispers back.

  
“Yes.” She says, barely dried furs tickles a little by the sea breeze, her heart doing some funny jumps in her chest . “I meant it when I say I wish I were with you earlier.I just didn't know it would be so soon.”

He snorts at this. Mood breaker.

 

“ I'm glad I'm here. Thank you for letting me see the sea, Kylo. It's beautiful.”

He doesn't say anything, but she thinks the waves crashing the shore become gentler.

They stay that way until one of them wakes up.

 

  
**

Are you insane? Snoke is a human, you can't trust him to be behind your plan of ruling human!

He's not any human.He understands what I'm saying. He can understand you too, Rey.

What? How can you be sure he wouldn't just throw you away when he’s done using you?

He's not using me. He saw something in me.

What? That you are willing to do bad things for him?

You would never understand.

Maybe, but I'm the one who came and saved you. Snoke didn’t.

You may notice by now that I don't exactly have anyone.

That’s not true. You have me now.

No, I don't.

  
_(Rey couldn't even be angry when he says it in such a sad tone.)_

  
**

 

After three months of imprisonment ( according to Kylo) he vanishes again when they forget to double check his chain that morning. He doesn't even bother to persuade or inform her this time.

She knows this would happen, but still feels a little lonelier than before.

She's gotten use to his grumpy presence, and even enjoyed his company from time to time. He knows a lot of things she doesn’t. And he has a way to tell stories.

She would be too naive to think that she would make a difference.

 

  
**

You should have come with me when you had the chance. Kylo says.

  
Snoke wants her dead when they finally meet. He says there’s too many light in her, and she’s dangerous to their future.

  
“You don't have to do this.” She says to Kylo when the wild dogs circles her in, and turns to run when he wouldn't meet her eyes.

  
Now or never. Is what she thinks.

 

She misjudged the height, which shouldn't have happened, but she's so frantic and just wanted to get away .The gap between the buildings seemed like such a good way to get rid of those dogs. There are after all somethings only a cat can do. She's flexible, she could do it. And she misjudged when she jumped.

She crushes into the ground, hearing something broken. It's a horrible sound but it’s not from her. She is wrapped in something soft and warm. Kylo is underneath her, panting and gasping.

  
“I think I'm about to die.” He says quietly, strangely calm between the uncontrollable gasps .

“No, you are not.” Rey answers. trying hard to not showing how afraid she is and trying to untangle herself from his weird embrace. Her legs are weak. She hates this, feels like she’s a little kitten again, being abandoned on a dark street, alone without tomorrow, only endless cold and darkness with her.

“Look at me.” She hisses, pressing her paw at his body trying to feel where is broken. She knows he’s trying to do what she says ,but his eyes couldn't focus.

“It’s okay. This is a good way to go, not that I have thought about it before. But you know.” He breathes windily after a little while when the attempt fails. His ribs must be broken, maybe his lungs too. There’s a same phantom pain in her equal parts. It's overwhelming.

“I saved you.” He rasps out.

She hates the noises he makes between his words. The kind of sound a dying dog makes. She has heard too much before, knows it too well and she hates it. She hates him more for making her to bear all these.

“I saved you first.” she says, the dogs are hovering around the roof, but no one makes an attempt to jump, it’s too high. She should've seen that. Her teeth sinking into his fur to drag him, he doesn't even flinch, like the pain means nothing to him now.

“Yeah. Now we are _even_.”

She couldn't speak with all his fur in her mouth, and to be honest she doesn't know what she could say. She just drags him harder.

“Don't be afraid,I always felt it, you know.” he manages to get the words out weakly, like he has to get the words out before it’s too late.” You are not alone, I'm with you now.”

_He knows, he knows how afraid she is all the time. She remembers those nights when a sudden fright gripped her and she would go to the room his cage’s in and he didn't say a word but always awake like he’s been waiting. They just sat there, wide awake but no one said anything, with only darkness surrounding them, Rey always felt better -_

“No, you are not.” She says, nearly breaking into tears when she finds that he’s so heavy and she couldn't even drag him to someplace safe.

He doesn't answer.

 

**

Luke finds her, as he always does. She looks at him with her teary eyes and couldn't even mew at him, but he realises how critical the situation is.

He calls someone to take Kylo away and stops her when she tries to follow.

“ Don't worry, he’s gonna be okay.” Luke says, but she barely listens.

She looks funny when she goes back into the house and stumbles across the mirror, finding herself with furs soaked wet with Kylo’s blood. She stands before the mirror for a very long time, and tries to lick some of her furs clean.

His dried blood tastes like metal, bitter and sour, but she licks some more.

  
**

  
He is back after three days. She has lost weights but the food finally tastes like what they were before.

Later when she wanders into the room, she finds him slumping at the corner with the makeshift bed Leia made for him with many many pillows, blanks and even scarfs, awake. He rises when he hears the quiet noises she makes, his eyes find hers, and makes a painful sound. Must be the wound. It’s not completely healed.

Serves him right. She thinks, but loses the breath she’s been holding. She trotters to him.

I missed you. She thinks. They still stare at each other like they do so many times before.

“Me too.” He says it like he could read her mind like an open book, maybe he could. She stares at him a little longer and presses her body into his relatively good side.

 

“I still hate you.” she says when she’s about to fall asleep, burying her face in his surprisingly soft fur.

“No, you don’t.” Comes his quiet reply. The rhythm of his breathing soothes her, she finds herself once again at peace.

“Yes.” she admits. “You're right. I don’t.”

Just when she loses her conscious, she thinks she hears him purr.

 

 

**

What about Snoke?

What about him?

What if he come after us?

He couldn't even if he wanted to. I bit his throat off when you distracted him with running away.

 

(She doesn't know what to say.)

  
Good. She says, then a little softer. _Thank you._

  
( For _everything_.)

**

 

They don't try to keep him anymore this time, because Kylo or Ben doesn't really belong anywhere.

He keeps coming back, though.

She'd like to think it’s because of her.

_( It is.)_

 

**

 

“I need someone to show me my place in all this.” She says , when they are cuddling together on the balcony one sunny afternoon. Everything's warm and slow.

He starts, a little surprised, but doesn't miss a beat. “I could do that.”

“I know.” Rey answers. “That's why I'm telling you.”

And then she snuggles a little more closer.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, even just say hi. <3
> 
> sorry guys who are troubled by my like third time changing of the summery, but the last one seriously gave away too much 
> 
>  
> 
>  I need friends. lots. ( there, I said it, how can you say these and not making yourself like some desperate weirdo.)
> 
> ( and congratulates myself for outdoing myself with 4k words. this seriously took me a lot longer to write)


End file.
